How Not To Annoy Ginny Weasley
by HorcruxesandHallows
Summary: Fred and George find out about a certain Draco Malfoy's Densaugeo hex.


Fred and George found Hermione sat before the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, her eyes red and her face blotchy.

"Hermione?" asked Fred.

Hermione looked up and gave the twins a dazzling smile. A very dazzling smile.

Fred blinked. "Hermione?" he said slowly. "What happened to your teeth?"

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and winked. "I had them fixed after a… um… an _incident_ with Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" they said simultaneously, exchanging mischievous glances.

x x x x x

Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, drawling away to Crabbe and Goyle in his usual mundane voice. It had only taken four Puking Pastilles to bribe a first year Slytherin. They had taken the Pastilles and potion happily and were now sitting inconspicuously beside Malfoy.

Fred and George watched from the doors of the Great Hall as Malfoy leaned across to grab a chicken leg from the other side of the Slytherin table, not noticing in the slightest when the first year poured Fred and George's potion into his evening Pumpkin juice.

x x x x x

Ginny Weasley was minding her own business. She was on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, ready for a relaxing evening in front of the fire. She was certainly not expecting to be suddenly attacked by Draco Malfoy himself.

"Ginny!" she heard someone cry behind her.

She turned around to see a pale blond streak advancing on her. She took a few steps back and turned to run but was stopped by Malfoy's hand on her arm. She glared fire into that hand and he soon let go.

"Ginny," he gushed. "Thank goodness I've found you. I've been looking everywhere!"

Ginny's eyes widened and she blinked several times. "Has something happened?" she asked cautiously. Her heart sunk. Somebody must be dead, she thought. Why else would Malfoy want to find her?

"No, my love," said Malfoy. "Everything is fine." He leaned forward and held onto Ginny's hand. Ginny, in complete shock by this point, did nothing to protest. "In fact," he continued, "everything is _perfect_."

Ginny finally regained her senses, snatching her hands away from his. "What did you call me?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"You see," Malfoy was rambling on, "I have just discovered my insatiable love for you, Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny's right eye twitched. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she hissed, turning away from him.

"No, wait!" he cried, running in front of her and throwing himself to his knees. "Please, Ginny! _Don't leave me_!"

From somewhere behind her, Ginny swore she could hear three very familiar voices snickering, but when she turned around the corridor seemed empty. Before her, Malfoy had been singing his own rendition of _You Charmed The Heart Right Out Of Me_. Ginny blanched as he grappled once more for her hands.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, rummaging in her robes for her wand. "And would you stop that bloody singing?"

Fred and George were in hysterics by now, doubled over and unable to breath as they hid behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. Hermione looked a bit nervous, but she knew Ginny could look after herself. People were now beginning to enter the corridor, curious to see why Mrs Norris was apparently being strangled.

"Okay!" they heard Ginny shout. "You asked for it, Malfoy!"

It was as he was hitting the highest note of his serenade that Fred and George saw a bright orange light, followed by a bang, and then the sound of Malfoy shrieking.

Ginny brushed out of the corridor angrily, her face slightly pink. Hermione ran after her. The twins noticed Hermione and Ginny laughing near the Great Staircase. Luckily for Fred and George Ginny was seeing the funny side of the situation. The twins peered around the one-eyed witch to see Malfoy limping away.

"Hey, Malfoy!" cried George. Malfoy turned around to glare at them. "There's always tomorrow!"

Malfoy gave a sheepish smile and replied, "You really think so?" in such a love-struck voice that Fred and George became quiet worried for his safety.

Fred shrugged and went to slap Malfoy on the back. "At least it wasn't the Bat-Bogey Hex," he said.

Malfoy grimaced and absent-mindedly held onto his crotch as he walked away.

"I think she loves me," he mumbled sweetly to himself, before pulling out his wand and drawing a pink heart in the air with it.

_**Aw, poor Malfoy!**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


End file.
